starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Galactic Republic
| Afbeelding = 250px | type = Federale Republiek (Eenkamersysteem) | grondslag = Galactic Constitution | grondwet =Galactic Constitution | staatshoofd =President of the Senate Supreme Chancellor | regeringshoofd =President of the Senate Supreme Chancellor Vice Chair of the Senate | legerleiding =Minister of Defense Supreme Commander | uitvoerende =Galactic Senate Senatorial Council General Ministry (de jure) Sup. Chancellery (de facto) | wetgevende =Galactic Senate | rechterlijke =Supreme Court Regional Courts | hoofdstad =Coruscant | taal =Galactic Basic Standard | munt =Credit Standard | religie =Jedi Order | feestdag =Republic Day Founder's Day | volkslied = All Stars Burn As One | oprichting =25.053 BBY | uiteenvalling = | reorganisatie =1.000 BBY: Ruusan Ref. 19 BBY: Galactic Empire | heroprichting =4 ABY: New Republic | voorganger =Infinite Empire Xim's Empire | opvolger =Galactic Empire }} De Galactic Republic (in het Nederlands '''Galactische Republiek')'' was de overheersende regering van het melkwegstelsel vanaf de oprichting in 25.053 BBY tot de reorganisatie naar het Galactic Empire in 19 BBY. De Galactic Republic werd ook gewoonweg Republic genoemd, en na de opkomst van het Empire werd vaak de naam Old Republic vaak gebruikt, zeker na de oprichting van de New Republic. De Republic werd geleid door de Supreme Chancellor, die democratisch verkozen was. In de 25.000-jaar lange periode dat de Republic aan de macht was, typeerde zij zichzelf niet als een centrale overheid maar meer als een verbond van planeten. Haar doel was het bevorderen van handelsrelaties en onderlinge veiligheid, en het bemiddelen in conflicten. In de laatste jaren werd de Republic steeds meer gezien als een corrupte en ineffectieve instantie die vastzat in vele lagen van bureaucratie, hetgeen uiteindelijk zou leiden tot de Separatist Crisis, de Clone Wars, de val van de Republic en reorganisatie naar het Galactic Empire. Geschiedenis Hoewel de Republic meestal als een vreedzame en stabiele regering werd gezien, kende de geschiedenis van de Republic talloze conflicten, zoals de Hundred-Year Darkness, de Old Sith Wars, de Mandalorian Wars, de Jedi Civil War en de Clone Wars. Maar ondanks alle conflicten en hervormingen hield de Republic voor meer dan 25.000 jaar stand als de overheersende regering, hetgeen geen enkele voorganger voor elkaar had gekregen en haar opvolgers evenmin gegund was. Oprichting (25.053 BBY) De Galactic Republic werd opgericht in 25.053 BBY, met de ondertekening van de Galactic Constitution door de Core Founders in de Core Worlds. Tot de Core Founders behoorden politieke spelers (Coruscant, Corellia, Duro, Alsakan, Kuat, Alderaan), militaire machten (Axum, Esseles, Anaxes, Rendili), opkomende commerciële handelswerelden (Brentaal, Tepasi, Humbarine) en werelden die belangrijk waren voor de medische, diplomatieke en filosofische velden (Chandrila, Caamas, Rhinnal, Shawken). Tegelijkertijd met de ondertekening van de Constitution werd de Galactic Senate, Senate Library en de Founder's Day Allegiance gesticht. Vroege geschiedenis (25.000-20.000 BBY) thumb|De "Slice" Al kort na de oprichting werd de Perlemian Trade Route in kaart gebracht, waardoor Coruscant in verbinding kwam te staan met Ossus. Dit zorgde ervoor dat de jonge Jedi Order zich aansloot bij de Republic. In de millennia erna werd ook de Corellian Run gesticht en ontstond "The Slice". De Republic drong steeds verder door naar de Rim, en korte conflicten met Hutt Space volgden. Na succesvolle overwinningen groeide de Republic snel, doordat planeten en staten zich aansloten voor bescherming tegen de Hutts. In 24.000 BBY trad de Republic in oorlog met de Honorable Union of Desevro & Tion, waarbij zowel Coruscant als de hoofdstad van de Union, Desevro, te maken kregen met salvo's van drukbommen. De Republic won uiteindelijk door de Hutts en de Tionese tegen elkaar op te stoken. Binnen een eeuw na het begin van het conflict trad de Tion Cluster toe tot de Republic, behalve Desevro, welke onafhankelijk bleef. Uitbreiding van de Republic (20.000-7.003 BBY) thumb|250px|Ontdekking en uitbreiding In 20.000 BBY begon de Great Manifest Period, waarin de Republic bleef groeien en de Inner Rim en de Expansion Region werden gevormd, hetgeen ook aanleiding vormde tot de oprichting van het Bureau of Ships and Services. In 17.000 BBY vond de eerste van de Alsakan Conflicts plaats en begon tevens de Indecta Era. Dit tijdvak werd gekenmerkt door een grote influx van niet-menselijke species in de Republic. In 15.500 BBY stuitten scouts op een nest Star Dragons, met de Duinuogwuin Contention tot gevolg. De Duinuogwuin verwoesten delen van Coruscant totdat Chancellor Fillorean een vredesverdrag onderhandelde. Rond 15.000 BBY begon de Kymoodon Era, waarin de Republic enorm groeide, onder andere door nieuwe ontwikkelingen op gebied van Hyperdrive technologie. Het Herglic Trade Empire voegde zich rond 13.000 BBY tot de Republic. Gedurende de Pius Dea Era (12.000-11.000 BBY) stond de uitbreiding stil door de Pius Dea Crusades. Chancellor Contispex lanceerde een aantal kruistochten tegen niet-menselijke werelden, waardoor eeuwen culturele immigratie teniet gedaan werden. Veel van de vervolge species vluchtten naar Hutt Space, waardoor buitenrand van de Slice een enorm verzamelpunt werd van legers en oorlogs-profiteurs, waarbij er een grote groei was in het aantal Ordnance/Regional Depots. De Ductavis Era (11.000-9.000 BBY) werd gekenmerkt door de wederopbouw na de kruistochten en in de Rianatus Period die tot 8.000 BBY duurde was er zelfs een Hutt als Chancellor, Blotus regeerde voor 275 jaar. In de Subterra Period (8.000-7.000 BBY) werd het zuidelijke deel van het sterrenstelsel verkend en werd er een verbinding gelegd met het de Rishi Maze. Opkomst van de Sith (7.003-4.000 BBY) thumb|Great Hyperspace War In 7.003 BBY vond het Second Great Schism plaats, waarbij een groep afvallige Jedi een techniek ontdekte waarmee levensvormen aangepast konden worden. Dit leidde tot de Hundred-Year Darkness, waarbij enorme Leviathans werden gecreëerd. Uiteindelijk wisten de Jedi in 6.900 BBY op Corbos de afvalligen te verslaan en te verbannen uit de bekende regionen. De gevallen Jedi ontdekten daardoor echter Korriban en de primitieve Sith. Ze verhieven zichzelf tot goden van deze Sith en werden de grondleggers van de Sith Order, die in de millennia erna de Republic meerdere malen zou aanvallen. In 5.000 BBY kwam het tot een slag tussen de Jedi en Sith, welke bekend kwam te staan als de Great Hyperspace War. Hoewel dit niet heel veel directe gevolgen had voor de Republic, wisten de Jedi een aanval op Coruscant af te slaan, waarna zij zich permanent zouden vestigen op de planeet. Zij bouwden hun eerste Jedi Temple op een Force Nexus, de Sacred Spire. In 4.015 BBY kwam de Great Droid Revolution naar Coruscant, geleid door HK-01. Het conflict werd uiteindelijk beslecht door Arca Jeth en de Jedi. Great Sith War (4.000-3.996 BBY) thumb|Exar Kun Rond 4.000 BBY begonnen de Old Sith Wars. Na een korte periode van herleving waarin de oude klederdracht in de mode was en de welvaart groeide in rijke families en dynastieën zoals de Adasca, Zentine, Vanjervalis en Draay, werd het leven in de Republic drastisch verander door de Great Sith War van 4.000 tot 3.996 BBY. Hoewel het begon als een ogenschijnlijk klein conflict in het Empress Teta System, spreidde de chaos zich met een enorme snelheid over de Republic. De Sith Lords Exar Kun en Ulic Qel-Droma brachten de oorlog naar de Republic, samen met hun Krath en Mandalorian bondgenoten. Terwijl de Jedi opdracht kregen zich bezig te houden met de Sith, bevocht de Republic zowel de Mandalorians als de Krath. De nietsontziende oorlog bracht de Republic bijna aan de afgrond, maar door de samenwerking met de Jedi wisten ze de vijanden uiteindelijk af te slaan. Resultaat van de oorlog was het verlies van talloze levens, vernietiging van werelden en het verlies van meer dan een kwart van de infrastructuur. Complete Sectors waren afgesloten van communicatie en de handelsroutes lagen plat. Herstel (3.995-3.966 BBY) Na de Great Sith War volgde een 10-jarige depressie. Om de Republic er weer bovenop te helpen, voerde de Senate een aantal hervormingen door onder de noemer Commercial Protectorate Acts. De eerste was de Coruscant Financial Exchange Establishment Act, bedacht door econoom Herron Morvis. Hiermee werden de kapitaalmarkten hersteld door een eenvoudige "omruil-actie". Bedrijven die hun aandelen op de Coruscant Financial Exchange noteerden, kregen in ruil daarvoor een garantie op veiligheid op alle handelsroutes van de Republic, die na de oorlog geteisterd werden door piraterij. thumb|''Hammerhead''-class Cruiser Met belastingen uit investeringen werd de Republic Navy nieuw leven ingeblazen en een nieuw doel gegeven; het beschermen van de goederenstromen. Veel bedrijven reageerden in grote getalen, en veel corporaties konden hun budget voor beveiliging helemaal afschaffen door deze deal. De nieuwe ''Hammerhead''-class Cruisers en ''Inexpugnable''-class Tactical Command Vessels zorgden nu voor de veiligheid. Echter had deze set een groot nadelig gevolg; door de uitbating van de vloot om winst binnen te halen, verzwakte de Republic op strategisch gebied. De Mandalorians verlegden hun aanvallen naar de niet-aangesloten werelden, waaronder Taris. Bedrijven op Taris gaven steekpenningen aan Senators om planeet de Republic in te loodsen, maar de vloot was veel te zwak om een afgelegen planeet te verdedigen tegen de Mandalorians. Door de uitdunning van de Republic vloot over de Outer Rim Territories zagen de Mandalorians hun kans en lanceerden een grootschalige aanval op de Republic. Mandalorian Wars (3.965-3.960 BBY) thumb|Mandalorian Wars Hoewel de conflicten die bekend zouden worden als de Mandalorian Wars al in 3.976 BBY begonnen, zou de Republic pas veel later echt betrokken raken in het conflict. Voor dat het echter zo ver kwam, lanceerde Mandalore the Ultimate een serie aanvallen op werelden als Cathar en Althir. Hoewel meer dan 90% van de Cathar omkwamen bij de aanval, deed de Republic niets aan deze conflicten buiten haar grenzen. Na een aantal jaren waarin de Mandalorians zich vooral bezig hielden met Hutt Space, kwam het uiteindelijk tot een eerste confrontatie tussen de Republic en Mandalorians in 3.965 BBY. Na gedurende twee jaar de Republic te hebben getest bij Flashpoint Station, Suurja en Vanquo, lanceerde Mandalore een grootschalige aanval op de Republic. Conflicten vonden plaats boven Taris, Onderon, Ithor en Iridonia, waarbij de Republic een aantal planeten verloor, maar belangrijke bevoorradingsroutes kon behouden. Werelden als Dagary Minor, Eres III en Duro vielen, sommige planeten werden compleet plat gebombardeerd, zoals Serroco. De Jedi High Council had haar bedenkingen over de rol van de Jedi in de Mandalorian Wars, waarop een aantal Jedi de mening van de Council naast zich neer lagen en als de Revanchists ten strijde trokken tegen de Mandalorians. Onder leiding van Revan en Alek Squinquargesimus werden de Mandalorians terug gedrongen, waarbij onder andere Taris weer hernomen werd. Belangrijke posten van de Mandalorians op Dxun en Althir werden weggevaagd. In 3.960 BBY kwam het tot een confrontatie tussen Revan en Mandalore, bij Malachor V. Door de Mass Shadow Generator, een superwapen van de Republic, te activeren wist Revan in één klap af te rekenen met Mandalore en zijn vloot. Echter werd het grootste deel van de vloot van de Republic ook weggevaagd. Hoewel ze als een soort helden werden geëerd door delen van de Republic, verdwenen Revan en Alek spoorloos naar de Unknown Regions. Jedi Civil War (3.959-3.955 BBY) thumb|De Star Forge Terwijl de Republic dacht dat Revan en Alek de Mandalorians najaagden, kwamen ze in werkelijkheid terecht op de planeet Dromund Kaas. Hier leerden ze de Sith Emperor kennen, die hen wist over te halen naar zijn zijde. Hij gaf de twee, nu bekend als Darth Revan en Darth Malak, opdracht om de Star Forge van het lang vergeten Infinite Empire te vinden. Met de kaarten op Dantooine, Manaan, Kashyyyk, Tatooine en Korriban vonden zij de wereld Lehon en de Star Forge. Daar lieten zij een enorme vloot bouwen en ze keerden in 3.959 BBY terug naar de Republic met een enorme invasiemacht. Veel officiers liepen over naar de zijde van de helden van de Mandalorian Wars, en een verrassingsaanval op de scheepswerven van Foerost zorgde ervoor dat de Republic geen toegang meer had tot een groot deel van haar vloot. Na de verwoesting van Telos viel de Republic uiteen, waarbij Revan aan het hoofd kwam te staan van het Sith Empire, dat zich uitstrekte van Cadomai Prime tot aan Daalang. De Republic veranderde van tactiek en begon de Battle Meditation van de Jedi, onder wie Bastila Shan, te gebruiken om haar vloot een voordeel te geven. Dit leidde uiteindelijk tot de gevangenneming van Revan, wiens geheugen werd gewist. Revan werd opnieuw als Jedi getraind en wist samen met Bastila en Carth Onasi opnieuw de Star Forge te vinden. Samen versloegen zij Revan's voormalige leerling Malak, waarbij de Star Forge vernietigd en Revan verlost werd. Dark Wars (3.955-3.951 BBY) thumb|Malachor V Het Sith Empire versnipperde en vocht interne ruzies uit. De Republic zag haar kans schoon, begon de vloot te herbouwen en nam het offensief. Drie Sith Lords namen echter een gedeelde machtspositie binnen het Empire in en vormde het Sith Triumvirate. Darth Sion, Darth Nihilus en Darth Traya brachten een gewetenloze strijd tegen de Republic, de Jedi en de Force zelf. Een aanslag op het Conclave op Katarr en de inzet van Sith Assassins zorgde ervoor dat de Jedi nagenoeg uitstierven. De terugkeer van de Jedi Exile bracht echter een keerpunt met zich mee. Ze werd getraind door Jedi die waren ondergedoken op diverse planeten. Door haar acties op Nar Shaddaa, Dantooine, Telos, Onderon en Korriban verzwakte ze de positie van het Triumvirate. De Exile doodde Nihilus op zijn schip, de Ravager en Sion en Traya op Malachor V. Door de Mass Shadow Generator nog één keer te activeren werd de planeet verzwolgen en kwam er een einde aan de overheersing van de Sith. Great Galactic War (3.681-3.653 BBY) thumb|Treaty of Coruscant In 3.681 BBY kwam het Sith Empire terug onder leiding van de Sith Emperor, die zich al die tijd had verscholen in Sith Space om een sterk leger op te bouwen. De Great Galactic War was een conflict dat de Republic letterlijk verscheurde. Na de Sacking of Coruscant volgde een wapenstilstand in de vorm van de Treaty of Coruscant, waarbij het territorium van de Republic nagenoeg halveerde en het Sith Empire de helft van het sterrenstelsel in beslag nam. De Republic zag zich gedwongen afstand te doen van oude bondgenoten, zoals de Bothans. Chaos overheersde en de Galactic Senate legde de schuld van de oorlog neer bij de Jedi Order. De Jedi trokken zich terug naar Tython. Ondanks het staakt-het-vuren was het conflict niet ten einde, en tijdens de Cold War die de Treaty of Coruscant volgde werd er volop gevochten. Nadat de Republic zich weer had hersteld, kwam in 3.000 BBY met het 17e Alsakan Conflict een eind aan de dreiging van Alsakan. New Sith Wars (2.000-1.000 BBY) thumb|Battle of Ruusan In 2.000 BBY ontstond opnieuw een Sith Empire, dit keer groter dan ooit tevoren. Zowel de Sith als de Republic, wederom bijgestaan door de Jedi, wonnen veldslagen, en voor langere tijd had geen van beide partijen duidelijk de overmacht. Tot in 1.466 BBY de Sith een enorme veldslag wonnen bij Mizra. De verliezen aan de zijde van de Republic waren catastrofaal en de overwinning van de Sith leidde tot een donkere periode waarin de economie van de Republic instortte. De Republic slonk in formaat tot een klein domein rond de Core Worlds en een deel van de Colonies. Het Sith Empire nam vrijwel de rest van het sterrenstelsel in beslag. De Jedi namen de directe leiding over de Republic op zich, waarbij de Senate op een zijspoor werd gezet en de strijdmacht van de Republic werd opgenomen in het Army of Light. Na een periode van bijna 500 jaar van constante oorlog met de Sith, wist het Army of Light in 1.000 BBY de Sith te verslaan bij de Seventh Battle of Ruusan, hoewel een groot deel van het Army of Light ook verloren ging bij de detonatie van de Thougth Bomb. Een overlever, Darth Bane, installeerde de Rule of Two om ervoor te zorgen dat de Sith in het geheim konden blijven bestaan. Great Peace of the Republic (1.000-25 BBY) Na de veldslagen bij Ruusan werd Tarsus Valorum verkozen tot Chancellor. Hij voerde direct een aantal drastische hervormingen door, bekend als de Ruusan Reformation. De Senate kreeg de macht weer terug en de Jedi kwamen onder de autoriteit van de Republic te staan. Door het terug schalen van de krijgsmacht leunde de Republic erg op de Jedi Order bij conflicten en het behoud van rust. Ondanks een paar conflicten zoals de Stark Hyperspace War en de Battle of Naboo was het relatief rustig en bloeide de Republic weer op. Separatist Crisis (24-22 BBY) thumb|De charismatische Dooku In 24 BBY brak de Separatist Crisis uit. De aanleiding van deze intergalactische crisis was de corruptie en alles vertragende bureaucratie in de Republic Senate op Coruscant. Het conflict rond Naboo was een voorbode van deze onvrede, maar ondanks de nederlaag bleef de Trade Federation strijden tegen de toenemende economische restricties die de Senate bleef opleggen. Onder leiding van voormalig Jedi Master Dooku ontstond een beweging die streefde naar afscheiding van de Galactic Republic. Grote economische machten zoals de Trade Federation, het Commerce Guild, de Techno Union en de Corporate Alliance schaarden zich aan de zeide van Dooku. Deze grootmachten prevelden voor een vrije markteconomie zonder alle limiterende wetten van de Galactic Republic. Een groot aantal Senators trok zich terug uit de Senate, en al deze facties verenigden zich in de Confederacy of Independent Systems. De crisis op Coruscant werd alsmaar groter. Corellia scheidde zich af maar steunde de Separatisten niet en gingen in isolatie. Palpatine reageerde door het Loyalist Committee op te richten, hoewel de leden het lang niet altijd met elkaar eens waren. Er was immers het idee gelanceerd via de Military Creation Act om een centraal leger van de Galactic Republic op te richten. Een deel Senators wilden dat de diplomatieke oplossing werd gezocht, terwijl anderen het geweld en terrorisme van de Separatisten beu waren. Toen Senator Padmé Amidala het doelwit leek te zijn geweest van een zoveelste aanslag werd er bijna gestemd voor de Military Creation Act. De terugkeer van Amidala, die de aanslag net had overleefd, kon de stemming uitstellen. Deze stemming zou er uiteindelijk nooit komen, omdat Obi-Wan Kenobi op Geonosis een enorm leger ontdekte van de Separatisten. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine kreeg Emergency Powers toegekend om deze crisis op te lossen en liet de Clone Troopers aanrukken die waren ontdekt op Kamino. Het gevolg was een enorm conflict tussen de Galactic Republic en de Separatisten, dat algemeen bekend stond als de Clone Wars. Clone Wars (22-19 BBY) Val van de Republic (19 BBY) Organisatie Supreme Chancellor thumb|Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum De Supreme Chancellor was het staatshoofd van de Republic. Aangezien de Republic en de Senate gestoeld waren op democratische principes, was het logisch gevolg dat een Chancellor verkozen werd door de leden van de Senate. Kandidaten voor de post waren zelf voormalige leden van de Senate en eenmaal verkozen kon de Chancellor voor maximaal twee termijnen van vier jaar aanblijven. Met een Vote of No Confidence kon een Chancellor echter op elk moment uit de functie worden ontheven. In de jaren voor de Ruusan Reformation werd de post regelmatig gevuld door een Jedi Master. De Chancellor had door de controle vanuit de Senate echter geen machtige functie, en meer bevoegdheden dan speciale zittingen van de Senate bijeenroepen, veto's gebruiken in kleinere parlementaire kwesties en het voorzitten van de Senatorial Council had de Chancellor niet. De laatste en zo niet bekendste Chancellor was Palpatine, die met Emergency Powers en een reeks amendementen zo veel macht vergaarde tijdens de Clone Wars dat hij zichzelf uitriep tot Emperor van het nieuwe Galactic Empire. Office of the Supreme Chancellor De Office of the Supreme Chancellor was de de facto uitvoerende macht binnen de Republic. Deze groep bevatte alle assistenten, staf en gouvernementele organisaties die directe verantwoording aflegden aan de Supreme Chancellor. De Office omvatte zowel staande organen die aanbleven bij de wisseling van Chancellor als personeel dat door elke nieuwe Chancellor zelf aangebracht werd. Tot de Office behoorden de Chancellor's Guard, de Senior Administrative Aide en de Vice Chair of the Senate. Daarnaast waren er organisaties zoals de Judicial Department, het Senate Bureau of Intelligence, de Coruscant Health Office en het Bureau of Ships and Services verbonden aan de Office. Galactic Senate thumb|Galactic Senate De Galactic Senate vormde de wetgevende macht binnen de Republic en was tevens onderdeel van de uitvoerende macht. In de begindagen van de Republic kreeg ieder lidstaat (planeet, dan wel stelsel) een eigen vertegenwoordiger toegewezen. Lidstaten behielden hun eigen politieke identiteit en konden zelf bepalen hoe de Senator werd geselecteerd. Met de groei van de Republic werd deze Planetary Senate echter niet houdbaar en de Republic werd opgedeeld in Sectors van niet meer dan 50 zonnestelsels. Deze Sectors werden in de nieuwe Sectorial Senate elk vertegenwoordigd door één Senator. Enkele uitzonderingen werden gemaakt voor de Core Founders, die hun stemrecht mochten behouden, en machtige Sectors uit de Core Worlds en Colonies, die extra stemrechten ontvingen. Ondertussen bleef de Republic groeien en in 17.000 BBY werd de Senate wederom heringedeeld in een Seated Senate met spreekrecht en Unseated Senate met mogelijkheden om petities naar voren te brengen. Dit systeem werkte echter de corruptie in de hand en in 1.000 BBY maakte Chancellor Tarsus Valorum met de Ruusan Reformation een nieuwe indeling. De gehele Republic werd verdeeld over 1.024 regionale Sectors met elk hun eigen Senator (met echter wederom enkele uitzonderingen voor de Founders en machtige Core Worlds en Colonies). Daarnaast waren er Functional Constituencies, voor enclaves en culturen die hun eigen vertegenwoordiging behoeften. thumb|Senate Dome De Galactic Senate zetelde in de Senate Dome op Coruscant en werd voorgezeten door de Vice Chair of the Senate. Elke vertegenwoordigde Sector of groep had een eigen platform in de Senate. Senators kregen in alle zaken één stem, voor zowel inhoudelijke als procedurele zaken. De Supreme Chancellor werd verkozen door de Senate, uit de leden van de Senate. De Senate was onderverdeeld in diverse comités die zich specialiseerde op specifieke gebieden en verantwoordelijk waren voor de wetgeving op dat terrein, welke wel door de gehele Senate goedgekeurd moest worden. Wetgeving die werd aangenomen door de Senate was bindend voor alle lidstaten, hoewel dat nagenoeg nooit de wetgeving was die het dagelijks leven van de burgers regelden. De dagelijkse gang van zaken werd vooral overgelaten aan lidstaten of Sectoren zelf, en de Senate concentreerde zich meer op disputen en handelszaken. General Ministry Het Galactic Republic General Ministry was de de jure uitvoerende macht en vormde de bureaucratie van de Republic. Het was onderverdeeld in een aantal grote permanente ministeries, agentschappen en instituten en werd voorgezeten door de First Administrator. De verschillende comités binnen de Senate hielden overzicht over het functioneren en de financiën van de ministeries. De belangrijkste onderdelen van het General Ministry waren de ministeries van staat, financiën, handel, veiligheid en inlichtingen en wetenschap en onderwijs. Supreme Court Het Supreme Court en de Regional Courts vormden de rechterlijke macht binnen de Republic. Het Supreme Court was het hoogste gerechtshof van de Republic en was gezeteld in de Galactic Courts of Justice op Coruscant. Het hooggerechtshof bestond uit twaalf rechters, waarvan één als Chief Justice de voorzitter was. Jedi Order thumb|Jedi High Council Sinds de vroege jaren van de Republic was de Jedi Order nauw betrokken bij de overheid. In de periode voor de Ruusan Reformation waren er zelfs Chancellors afkomstig uit de rangen van de Jedi. Vanuit de Judicial Department in het Office of the Supreme Chancellor had de Jedi High Council directe invloed op de besluitvorming met betrekking tot de inzet van de Jedi in de zaken van de Republic. Als bewakers van vrede en gerechtigheid dienden de Jedi Knights de Republic met diplomatiek en onderhandelingen. Als de diplomatieke weg echter niet succesvol was, vertrouwde de Republic op de Jedi Order om de handhaving van gerechtigheid op zich te nemen, zeker in perioden dat de Republic geen staand leger had. In een aantal conflicten hadden de Jedi een grotere rol, variërend van ondersteuning door middel van Battle Meditation tot directe aanvoering van de strijdkrachten zoals in de Clone Wars. Economie Samenleving Krijgsmacht Achter de Schermen Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) Bronnen * Complete Locations * Diverse onderdelen van de Databank * HoloNet News op HoloNetNews.com en in Star Wars Insider * Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide * Tales of the Jedi * The Essential Atlas * The New Essential Chronology * The Official Star Wars Fact Files * The Ultimate Visual Guide category:Galactic Republic Categorie:Overheden